


A Dish Best Served Cold

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, POV Female Character, Post-Break Up, Supernatural Elements, Vengeance Demon(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Georgi has been dragging their break-up all over the skating press, humiliating Anya and making the Grand Prix series more than a little uncomfortable. It was months ago! She's had more than enough.Good(?) thing she's not the only Anya hanging around the Cup of China...





	A Dish Best Served Cold

**Author's Note:**

> A crack crossover fic inspired entirely by a) my watching Buffy season 3/4 around the same time as Yuri on Ice, and realizing how much I love Anya Jenkins, and b) seeing some anti-Anya garbage in YOI fanfiction and people generally missing [the point of the whole Georgi storyline](https://heroineproblem.com/2017/01/18/the-women-of-yuri-on-ice/), and that making me angery!

Anya has had enough.

It's been following her like a ghost, all over the Grand Prix championship. No one can stop talking about her break-up with Georgi.

"The Ice Queen of Russia!" the announcers called her, every time she took the ice, every time she gave an interview... _everywhere_.

Even when they were announcing the beginning of their short dance, the commentators had to snark about it.

"Representing the Russian Federation, Igor Solomin and Anya Volkova! You know her as Russia's heartbreaker! We've already seen Georgi Popovich's short program in the men's singles, what did you think?"

"I heard his theme is 'heartbreak.' He looked so angry! We know he was upset was about Anya, right?"

"I wonder who her icy heart will damage next! Maybe the viewers back home in Russia, if they can't keep up!"

"No, I think they've got that covered. Didn't you see them at Skate America?"

 _No thanks to you_ , Anya thought bitterly. Were they really going to distract her right before competition? Former competitors, who knew what that was like?

Igor could see her seething. He gave her a concerned look.

No matter. She could work with this. Their short dance was about fury, and she could channel it into her performance. 

She did, and Igor built off her energy, as he always did. This was what they did the best--read each other's artistic energy, and use it to build ecstatic performances that were even better than in practice. It was different every time, but always beautiful. Only her fiancé, Mels, knew her whole soul better than Igorek.

All that, and the announcers couldn't stop making it all about Anya and Georgi.

"Well, she certainly knows how to ensnare her audience! Do you think that's how she got Georgi? No wonder he's so bitter to lose her!"

"I would be, too! But it's probably for the better, she is an Ice Queen after all!"

"I wonder how her new man deals with that!"

All through the kiss and cry, they went on, Anya trying hard not to scowl--especially after their high scores were released, putting them in first place.

Igor gave her the same long look, after her reaction was less joyful than his.

She gave him a knowing one back as she stomped off to the locker room.

* * *

 

Anya was in for a continued world of pain, of course. The men's singles were first, and Mels managed to drag her into watching Georgi's.

"Come on, he designed this whole program around you, we might as well watch him crash and burn," he said.

"He's not going to. Georgi is very good. He's in second place after the short program, right behind Victor's boy."

"Still, aren't you curious? The announcers won't stop reminding you!"

Anya realized she was.

"Alright. But you have to stay close to me."

"Of course. Always, _Котёнок_."

It was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen. After Georgi's vicious, aggressive short program (that Anya had only watched on a highlight reel), he was trying to be sweet and sappy again. He was dressed like a prince and skating to this sappy song about him rescuing a sleeping girl. 

The only thing Anya needed rescuing from was Georgi himself and the media's obsession with them.

Georgi kept looking for her in the stands, she could see. Eventually, he spotted her, and his eyes brightened.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"I've had about all I can take," she said to Mels as she pulled him up. Georgi was still gazing up expectantly, so Anya showed him what she felt.

Mels was right after all. Georgi did crash and burn.

It was all they talked about even as Anya and Igor skated a flawless, first-place free dance.

* * *

As they emerged from podium ceremony, gold medal around her neck, Anya and Igor were accosted by fans. Well, "fans." So many of them addressed with her Ice Queen nickname, and wanted to hear all about her and Georgi.

It almost made Anya long for the days when the fans "shipped" her and _Igor_. She would do anything for someone to just be there for  _her_ , and not for her drama. Luckily, she finally got one.

"Your skating was amazing! I wish I could do that!" a woman called out to her. She was blonde, looked to be in her late teens or early 20s.

"Thank you! Ah--where are you from?" Anya couldn't quite place her accent. It didn't sound like it was from any region of Russia she could recall. Was she a foreigner?

"Oh sorry! I haven't lived in Russia for a very long time. It's probably rusty."

Curiously, she didn't answer Anya's question. But she kept talking.

"My name is Anya, too, actually! That's why I like you."

Oh, that was cute. And new. It made her think of Yuri Plisetsky, and all his ranting about the "Japanese Yuri" stealing his thunder. Anya was far from an uncommon name, but she'd rarely met other skaters with it -- or had fans come up to her and confess that so boldly.

"That's wonderful! Do you want me to sign something, from Anya to Anya?"

"I'm really sorry that people won't shut up about you and your ex. I would  _hate_ that. They should focus on your talents."

Wait, who  _was_ this girl, this other Anya? Could she read minds?

Whoever she was, Anya Volkova wanted to keep talking to her. 

"You have no idea," she said. "He was so clingy when we were together. I thought breaking up with him would fix that. But nobody will stop talking to him! It's like I can't escape him, no matter what I do!"

"I know the feeling," Other Anya said. "You know, maybe you could--"

"Why is it always me?" she exclaimed, not sure why she was opening up so much to a fan. "I wish the media knew the truth! If they did, they'd follow him around about it, too, worse than me! That's what he deserves!"

Suddenly, it was like there was a cold wind blowing in her face. Here. In the lobby, far away from the ice.

She looked at other Anya, and her face had turned red, filled with veins.  _What was happening?_

Anya Volkova screamed. But all Anya Jenkins had to say was:

"Done."

* * *

 

Mels woke her up the next morning, in a frenzy.

"You've gotta see this, Anya!"

She saw the Russian headlines on his phone alerts. "New revelations about doomed skating romance: Anya Volkova's friends tell her side of the story."

The summary: "Cup of China gold medalist Anya Volkova's friends report that Georgi was 'clingy, jealous and controlling' and 'Anya had no choice but to leave him if she wanted her own life.' Their stories shed new light on the ice dancer, named the 'Ice Queen of Russia' after her tumultuous breakup."

Anya sipped her tea with a growing smile on her face, as she flipped through the story on Mels' phone.

"They won't name who spilled the beans," she told him. "But everything is accurate. I wonder who it was."

"Well, whoever did it is a good friend." 

She nodded. A good friend indeed.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Things are looking up for you,  _Котик_. A gold medal and now this!"

Georgi's last competition was the Trophée de France, the second to last event in the Grand Prix series. And all the announcers could talk about was what a terrible boyfriend he is.

"Can you imagine, he does all that and then he tries to take her back through his skating?"

"That scary short program is even worse now!"

"How desperate can you be!"

Georgi came in second-to-last, only ahead of a jittery, pubescent American who'd just moved up from juniors. Even with a few other skaters' fate still up in the air, there was no chance he'd make it to the Grand Prix Final.

When Anya found out, she felt a weird mix of feelings. She still wanted Georgi to do well, despite it all. She wanted the Russian team to do well, especially after losing their best male skater to some whirlwind romance. But she was also satisfied that Georgi was getting a taste of his own medicine. Of what she'd gone through for ages, living in his shadow even after she thought she'd escaped it.

One thing, at least, she knew.

Revenge was a dish best served cold. Perhaps, on ice.

**Author's Note:**

> "Short dance" and "free dance" are the terms used for "short program" and "free skate" in [ice dancing](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_dancing), which is what Anya does. It's a type of pair skating that's influenced by ballroom dancing, without the crazier pairs stuff like throw jumps.
> 
> I can't remember if it's mentioned in the show or not if Georgi has been in any of the earlier skating competitions, but since I wanted his free skate fuck-up to be all his own fault, I wanted to give him another competition after the Cup of China that was affected by the curse. Skate America and, IIRC, Skate Canada seemed to have happened already, since they mention who placed in those (the latter might have been between CoC and Rostelecom).
> 
> The Russian words are both endearments. If you read Victuuri or Otayuri fic, you probably recognize Котёнок, which means "kitten." Котик is another diminutive form of cat, according to [this list of Russian endearments](https://www.funrussian.com/2011/07/18/russian-terms-of-endearment/).


End file.
